The Best Underwater Kiss of All Time
by shutupgreenberg
Summary: We didn’t get many details about Percy and Annabeth’s underwater kiss in The Last Olympian. Here are those details! Annabeth’s POV. One-shot. A little bit OOC. Disclaimer: The series is not mine!


My body recoiled as we broke the once calm surface of the lake. I squinted through the cold, murky water and could just see the outline of Percy smiling at me. He reached for my hand and pulled me down towards the depths.

Percy may have been a son of Poseidon and could breathe underwater, but did he forget that I couldn't?

My confusion melted away when a bubble of air enveloped Percy and me. The second we collapsed into sitting positions on the lake floor, he burst out laughing. Though I didn't know why he was so giddy, I laughed along with him. It just _felt right_.

"We'll show them," he said as I laid down on the lake floor and gazed up at him. Hovering over me, his knees brushed along my sides as he placed a palm next to either side of my neck. (In crude terms, he was straddling me.)

As I thought I knew, heavily reinforced by my mother's genes, men were inferior to women. I though we were clearly the smarter gender, our intelligence defeating brute strength in almost any situation. We could trick men out of a fight, make them do things they wouldn't normally, and then walk along as if nothing had happened. I'd never expected to be rendered speechless by a _guy _anytime, much less by Percy Jackson on the mucky bottom of Camp Half-Blood's canoe lake.

Now, the only close to coherent thought I could form was: _Um, uh...I think my back's getting muddy, and, uh...  
_

Then his rough lips touched mine, and all logical thinking was go-go-gone..._oh_. I tried to restrain my arms, but they flew around him anyway. Normally I would feel shame in making out so freely, but like I said, my logical side was long gone. 

It felt like I was melting into the kiss. His warm lips moved in sync with mine, creating perfect harmony. There was no rush to the kiss, though there were definitely sparks flying. No hurry, just Percy and me, _together_. 

During a break in the kiss, a near-uncontrollable urge came over me. I'm still astounded I was able to fight it. I so badly wanted to pull back for a moment, look into Percy's clear green eyes and say, "I love you." 

I surprised myself at that time for thinking it, but I now know the truth...of course I love Percy. I tried to deny it starting about two summers ago, just after I landed on Mount Othrys and experienced the horrible events that followed. Above the excruciating pain that came with holding up the sky, I wanted Percy to be there with me. 

I knew, somehow, that if he was there with me, just maybe I could hold up the sky and not die. And I'm not saying I didn't take that situation seriously, but I'm secretly ecstatic about the fact that we have a small, matching streak of grey in our hair. 

We'd been through so much together, but I was worried he wouldn't say those three words back, and I'd do some stupid girly thing like start crying. So, I bit back my tongue and continued to kiss the life out of him, which is harder than it sounds. You have to focus on not talking, not feeling emotion, but then you open your eyes a smidge and see Percy's sea green eyes looking at you and then you both shamefully close your eyes and it's just so cute and…ugh! Percy, why does your darn kissing ability debilitate my normally articulate speech? 

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain." I didn't know how much time had passed while we were kissing, but my logical side had returned and told me we should go back up to camp soon. After nodding sadly at me, Percy did a sweet but still totally Percy-like thing. He took me into his arms and held me. It wasn't quite and hug, but he still squeezed. Wordlessly, be took my hand and we ascended toward the lake's surface.

When we emerged, none of our annoying friends were around. We spotted them in the distance; Grover and Juniper, and Clarisse and Chris, and started towards them. While we gazed at each other and almost skipped as we walked hand in hand, smiles that seemed like they'd be permanent were plastered across our faces. 

"I thought you'd never come out of there," Clarisse loudly barked as we sat down on the bench next to them.

"That wasn't half as bad as what you and Chris were doing last week at the bonfire," I snapped back. That caused her Chris to flush and Clarisse to abruptly stand out of anger. She fired back using a lame insult containing the words "nerd" and "bookworm." I didn't mind so much at first, but then Grover muttered something about "Percy's trident" in my "spool." That was definitely crossing a line.

Juniper smacked him for me, though, so I could concentrate on one-upping Clarisse. When I thought I'd won our little spat, I laid my head down on Percy's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. 

As cliché and corny as it sounded, it felt like I fit perfectly against him. 

The day, all in all, was a pretty great one. Kissing your (maybe) boyfriend/best friend is always nice, and the feelings that the kiss stirred up weren't so bad either. Though I may have been a little confused on the "I love you" part, one thing was for certain. 

That was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.


End file.
